


What if he never forgives me?

by TangentQueenOfDragons



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, Paragon Commander Shepard, Post-Horizon (Mass Effect), garrus is a good bro, shepard is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentQueenOfDragons/pseuds/TangentQueenOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just couldn't face his rejection. I knew it would hurt too much. I was right."</p>
<p>Shepard is upset after her reunion with Kaidan and questions her involvement with Cerberus. Garrus is there to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if he never forgives me?

  "You never struck me as the 'drown your sorrows' type,"  Garrus  commented.

"You don't knock  before entering your commander's room?" Shepard retorted without any heat. She finished her drink and poured herself another.

Garrus  walked over to where she sat at her desk. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Come on Shepard. We have a tough mission ahead of us. We need to be completely focused, you especially. You won't be if you're still thinking about  Alenko ." He paused. "You didn't expect that reaction?" he guessed.

"Actually, that was exactly the reaction I expected," Shepard admitted.

"Ah. So that's why you didn't try to contact him."

"I told myself that I was doing it for him. That he'd moved on, that it wasn't fair to bring up old ghosts, but... if I'm being honest with myself, I just couldn't face his rejection. I knew it would hurt too much. I was right."

"He'll come around."

"Will he? He was right  Garrus . I don't know what I'm doing with Cerberus."

"You're using them. To help people."

"And they're using me to help themselves. Is it worth it? I should be back at the Citadel, trying to convince the Council to take the Reaper threat seriously."

"I think if you really bel ieved that, you wouldn't be here,"  Garrus  observed. He watched Shepard finish her drink and moved the bottle away before she could pour herself another one. "Sometimes you have to break the rules to do the right thing."

"But I don't think like that,  Garrus . I don't believe in that 'end justifying the means' crap. So what am I doing here?"

"Whilst you're here,  Cerberus is doing some good. Isn't that enough ?"

   Shepard sighed, fiddling with her empty glass. "I thought it was, but... now I'm not so sure."

"Now isn't the time for doubts, Shepard. I think you and I know what the real problem is h ere."

   Shepard turned to look out of the ship's window. "Wha t if he never forgives me?" she finally said.

"He will,"  Garrus  reassured. "When you died... it him  hard. He's happy y ou're back, no question. He's just angry right now."

"He has every right to be."

"He does But he'll forgive you."

"What if he forgives me too late?"

Garuss  walked over to the door. "Well, you should make  sure the two of you talk before then, shouldn't you," he said before leaving the room, and leaving Shepard alone with her thoughts.


End file.
